Out of the world of Guertena
by Yusseily
Summary: Welcome to the world of Guertena vu par la demoiselle en rouge. Parce que Mary n'était pas comme nous. Pas complètement. Nous étions tous un peu jaloux d'elle, mais comment haïr un tel ange déchu ?


Cela avait commencé par la folie de ma plus jeune sœur. C'était à cause de ce que lui avait infligé Père que je me retrouvais dans cette situation : observant deux cadavres, devenus jouets aux mains d'une de mes congénères, rongée par la folie. Bien sûr, pour elle, j'aurai fait n'importe quoi. J'avais beau la jalouser pour son corps entier et son insouciance, sa naïveté et sa gentillesse m'avait obligés à l'aimer. A l'aider.

Mais malheureusement, cette gentillesse n'avait pas duré longtemps… Bien vite rongée par la folie, entrainant la cruauté et l'irrespect de l'autre. Cette folle enfant s'appelait Mary. Une jolie blondinette aux yeux bleus et au sourire d'ange. S'étant faite abandonnée dans le Monde Fabriqué par Père, elle nous avait vite charmée, nous, fils et filles de Guertena, ses autres créations, les Imparfaits. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais rien tenté contre elle. Que ce soit moi, les poupées bleues, les mannequins, la demoiselle en vert, la demoiselle en bleu, ou les autres créations, nous avons toujours tenté de… D'attenter à sa vie… Mais elle était bien trop fragile, trop pure. Comment se résoudre à tuer une pauvre enfant abandonnée par Père, comme nous auparavant, alors que notre premier vœu au monde était d'être enfin humain ?

Mais elle… Elle était peut-être moins humaine que nous finalement ? Elle qui tuait de pauvres humains innocents, inconsciemment. Bien, sûr, nous aussi avions essayé d'en finir de la rose bleue et de la rose rouge… Mais d'après vous ? Pourquoi n'avions nous jamais réussi ? Eh bien, parce qu'il s'agissait d'un travail extrêmement dur psychologiquement. Nous avions encore du mal à assassiner de sang-froid. A chaque fois, nous nous disions « C'est pour faire plaisir à Père ! »… Mais… Nous ne croyons plus lui faire plaisir depuis longtemps. Il nous a juste abandonné. Seuls et incompris dans ce monde effrayant et noir. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas encore compris… Elles voulaient lui expliquer, les poupées bleues pensaient qu'il était préférable qu'elle sache… Mais la femme avec son ombrelle ne semblait pas du même avis. Tout le monde écoute la femme avec son ombrelle… C'est la plus ancienne parmi nous… Moi aussi, je croix en son jugement. J'ai été la deuxième à arriver. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de la demoiselle en bleu et de la demoiselle en vert, j'étais seule avec elle. Et son avis s'est jusque-là toujours avéré juste.

Mais l'instant présent est le plus important. Maintenant. Dans cette salle ayant vu la mort de nombreux humains. La salle des poupées. Alors que l'enfant de la folie s'amuse de ses nouveaux « jouets ». La rose bleu ainsi que la rose rouge… Comment s'appelaient-ils déjà ?... Ah oui ! Garry et Ib… Cette dernière n'avait que neuf ans… Pauvre enfant d'être ainsi tombée dans les griffes de cet ange déchu. Moi, je regardais la scène, ma tête appuyée sur ma main maintenue par mon coude posé au sol, mon être entier se finissant à mon buste disparaissant dans un cadre dont l'intérieur était d'un noir ténébreux, dans une symétrie presque parfaite par rapport à ma jeune sœur, la demoiselle en bleu, arrachant les pétales du dénommé Garry… Je sais que cela ne lui plait pas. Je le vois à son air dégouté. Nous n'aimons pas tuer. Mais nous aimons Mary.

Ne voulant pas voir la fin de ces petits êtres, je détourne le regard vers les dessins de Mary, éparpillés au sol. Ces dessins me donnent froid dans le dos. Ils sont laids. Des traits grossiers dessinés à la craie grasse qu'utilisent les enfants d'école élémentaire. Alors, je concentre mon attention vers la balle de peinture blanche que le beau Garry avait ramassé avant d'échouer et de perdre la raison dans la salle des poupées. Elle luise d'une douce lueur. Semblant remplacer une délicate perle de lait brillante à la lune, lune n'existant pas dans ce bas-monde. La poupée bleue qui suivaient la rose bleue dans les couloirs semble la regardé avec jalousie… Je la vois juste à côté d'une tête de mannequin et des dessins de Mary. Elle doit sûrement penser que Garry a accepté de la prendre, elle. La « creepy doll » avait tout de suite craqué sur cet homme raffiné. Il est vrai qu'il semblait si gentil et délicat !... Mais le désiré n'avait jamais pris dans ses bras la malheureuse poupée de chiffon qui l'avait très mal pris… Personne ne lui avait appris la patience, Père ne nous avait jamais rien appris, de toute façon…

Mary semble animer un show. Elle parle avec entrain, ne prenant même pas compte de nos réponses étouffées. Elle bute sur ses mots et le tableau de la bouche lui écrit la fin de sa phrase gentiment, ne recevant même pas un « merci » pour son aide. Et puis… Elle l'appelle… L'œil rouge… La plus grande des poupées bleues. Elle arrive. Et tout se fait rouge. Je ne vois plus rien. J'ai peur que ma petite sœur ne fasse plus de distinctions dans les personnes à tuer. Je désire de tout mon cœur que ces pauvres humains innocents n'ont pas souffert. Je croise les doigts pour qu'aucun innocent ne rentre dans le Monde Fabriqué pour que, plus jamais, quelqu'un n'ait à subir la folie de Mary. Le rouge disparait. Pour laisser place à un autre type de rouge. Du rouge écarlate. Ce sang tapissant les murs et le sol. Ces gouttes de sang souillant le tissu des poupées, la porcelaine des mannequins et la peau de ma joue. Cette odeur écœurante de chair vidée de son liquide vital. Je n'en peux plus.

Comme la femme avec son parapluie, je sens que je vais finir par les abandonner.

Out of the world of Guertena


End file.
